Blocked Goal: A Ben 10 Alien Force FanFiction
by ShockScythe
Summary: After winning a soccer game, Ben celebrates with a nice pepperoni pizza. What could possibly go wrong? Maybe the DNAliens and their crazy plans. Gwen, Kevin, and Zeke go and try to put a stop to the DNAliens' plan but Ben can't leave to help. What could the DNAliens possibly be planning? And will Ben be able to escape his parents' watchful eyes?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, yes, HELLO.**

**Welcome to my Ben 10 Alien Force FanFiction!**

**I own nothing but my own character and the plot of this fanfic. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**Enjoy and, please, pants must be worn at all times. (Sad, I know.)**

**-_ShockScythe_**

**(By the way, check out the first fanfic in my line of Ben 10 Alien Force fanfics. That way you don't get confused :3)**

* * *

"GOOOOOOAAAAALLLLL!" My team lifted me onto their shoulders, cheering loudly. With less than three seconds left in the game, I had saved a goal from the opposing team. It was exactly like what happened on the day I learned that Grandpa Max went missing. And the day I put the Omnitrix back on. I looked into the stands. My mom and dad were standing, cheering with the rest of the crowd. Then, to the left of them, closer to the field, was Gwen, Kevin, and Zeke. As a joke and as motivation for me, they all got green foam fingers with my name on them. I waved to them and they waved back. Then, to my surprise, Zeke whispered something to Kevin then weaved out of the stands and disappeared. My team set me down then spread out, looking for their friends and family. Mom and Dad walked over to me with Gwen and Kevin behind them. Gwen hugged me, "Good game!" Dad smiled, "We're thinking about going out for lunch. Does that sound good to you?" I smiled, "Yeah. Are we going right now?"

"If you want to."

"How about when Zeke gets back?" Kevin suggested. Mom nodded, "Of course. She seems like a nice girl."

"How about you and Uncle Carl leave now and pick a place to eat?" Gwen suggested, "Ben, you should go with them. Me and Kevin will wait for Zeke." Mom and Dad looked at each other then nodded, "Alrighty. Come on, Ben."

"Be right there."

Once they were a good ways away, I looked at Kevin and Gwen, "Where did Ze even go?" Gwen glanced around, "I'm not sure. But she'll be back."

"She saw something happening on the other side of the field and went to investigate," Kevin said bluntly. Gwen frowned and put her hands on her hips, "And you didn't even bother to go with her?" He shrugged, "It could be nothing."

"Or it could be something big."

Gwen pushed me in the direction my parents had gone, "Don't keep them waiting. We'll see you in a bit."

"But…" I sighed, "Never mind. See you guys later." Then I ran to the car.

"Where is your cousin and your friends?" Mom asked. I lowered my menu and looked around, "No clue." Dad sighed, "If they don't get here soon, we'll have to order without them. I'm starving!" Just as he said that, Kevin's car rode into the parking lot and parked by the front window. Out came Kevin, Gwen, and then Zeke. For some reason, Zeke was walking with a limp. They came inside and sat with us, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting," Gwen said with a smile. Mom smiled back, "It's fine. What kind of pizza do you kids want?"

"Pepperoni is good," Kevin said. Gwen and I nodded in agreement. Dad looked at Zeke, "Does that sound okay to you?" She nodded slowly. Mom tilted her head, "Are you okay?" She lifted her head and smiled, "Yeah, sorry." Her smile seemed forced. Dad waved the waiter over, "Yes, we'd like two large pepperoni pizzas, water for everyone, and a pitcher of root beer." The waiter nodded and walked away. Mom smiled at Zeke, "So, tell me about yourself, Zeke. Did I get your name right?" Everyone looked at Mom and Zeke. After all, Gwen, Kevin, and I hardly knew anything about Zeke so this kinda worked out. Zeke nodded, "Yes, you did."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be turning 15 soon."

Gwen looked at me, "That's surprising," she whispered. I tilted my head, "How so?"

"She acts a lot older."

Mom continued, "How long have you been living in Bellwood?" Zeke thought for a moment, "Oh, just a week."

"Really? How do you like it?"

"It's nice here."

She smiled, "I'm glad." Dad chuckled, "I hope Ben has been nice to you." Zeke tilted her head but nodded, "He has." The waiter returned with the pizzas and drinks, "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"We're fine, thank you."

Gwen looked at Dad, "Uncle Carl? Zeke, Kevin, and I are going to have to go right after lunch." He frowned slightly, "Why?"

"Well… I want to help Zeke catch up with the rest of her class and Kevin has work."

My eyes widened as I stared at her. Did Gwen seriously just…_lie_?


	2. Chapter 2

Mom and Dad waited in the car for me as I stood on the sidewalk with Gwen, Kevin, and Zeke, "Okay," I said, "what is really going on?"

"That thing Zeke saw…" Gwen said, "It was the DNAliens." When Gwen said that, Zeke shivered. I put a hand on her arm, "Are you okay?" She shook her head, "You guys are used to aliens, right? Well I'm not. Your aliens don't scare me that much, Ben, but…" I smiled gently, "It's okay. They're pretty freaky looking." I then looked at Kevin and Gwen, "So what's the plan?"

"Gwen, Zeke, and I are going to figure out what their plan is and put a stop to it," Kevin said, "Simple." I nodded, "Right. Let's go kick some DNAlien butt." Gwen looked at Zeke with a look of nervousness, "Um, Ben?"

"What's up?"

"You aren't coming."

My eyes widened, "What? Why not?"

"Your parents," Kevin said, "You can't just blow them off." I frowned, "You'd be surprised."

"Still, you shouldn't," Gwen commented. I lifted my left arm, showing off the Omnitrix, "You guys need me." Zeke glanced at me, "You should go. Your parents are waiting." I looked at her then at Gwen and Kevin. Finally, I sighed, "Alright, fine. But you guys need to promise me that you'll call if you need." Gwen nodded, "Of course." I walked to the car, "Oh, and," I looked at them, "Be careful."

**(Switch P.O.V.)**

Kevin looked at Gwen and Zeke as they crouched with him, trying to avoid being seen. Zeke rubbed her arms, "Why is it so cold?"

"They like the cold."

"What a surprise."

Gwen pointed at the tower jetting out of the ground, "Weather tower. It's bigger than the ones we've seen." Kevin nodded, "It's big enough that its range could cover a part of the city."

"And if someone doesn't stop them?"

"Then part of Bellwood would be buried in snow."

Zeke stood up, "If I caused a big enough distraction, do you think you guys could take the tower out?" Kevin absorbed the concrete, "Think? I know we can." Gwen looked at Zeke, "What are you planning?" She pulled her scarf up. There was a red flash and she became the Ninja. Kevin's eyes widened and he turned to Gwen, "Feel that? It's like her suit is giving off heat." Zeke kicked fresh snow onto him, "I'm not a heater, Kevin." He raised his hands in defense a grin on his face. Gwen looked back at the tower, "Okay, Ze. Let's do this." Zeke nodded and somehow disappeared in the shadows.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

There was no way I could get away without being found out. I changed out of my soccer jersey and tried going out the front door. Seriously, there was no way I was going to wait for them to call me. I tiptoed past the couch where Mom and Dad were sitting, watching TV. Once I neared the door, Mom asked, "Where are you going, Ben?" I spun around to face her and smiled, rubbing the back of my neck, "Uh…to Gwen's."

"Why?"

"To help her with Zeke."

Dad laughed and looked at me, "I don't think so. Work on your own grades first, mister." I pouted and trudged back to my room. There I waited for a bit until I had a better excuse. Again, I walked out of my room and tiptoed past the kitchen, "Where are you going this time?" Mom asked as she cleaned the counters. I straightened up and put my hands behind my back, "To Kevin's." She looked back at me, "No you're not. Gwen said he was working after lunch. He even said he was going to work. Try listening next time." I groaned and marched back to my room, face planting on the bed. Who knows what they're doing right now without me there!

**(Switch P.O.V.)**

"BEHOLD!" There was a faint exploding sound and a cloud of red smoke. Zeke stood on one of the DNAliens' carts with her arms outstretched, "I AM THE NINJA! LOOK AT ME! WATCH ME DO NINJA FLIPS AND STUFF!" The DNAliens crowded around her as Gwen and Kevin ran out of their hiding spot on Gwen's magic stairs, traveling up to the top of the tower. One DNAlien growled at Zeke and she responded by kicking it in the face, "YOU WANNA FIGHT?! COME ON! DO IT! HIT ME! YOU WON'T YOU SCAREDY CAT!" Then, the entire crowd of DNAliens started spitting giant wads of gunk at her. She dodged them, "H-hey! Ew! What the heck is this?!" Gwen looked down at Zeke just as a small group of DNAliens tackled her off of the cart, "Zeke!" She cried, preparing to fire multiple spells at them. Kevin tugged on her arm, "She'll be fine. Come on, let's go!" He broke a hole through the top of the tower, "We should break our way down." Gwen nodded and dropped down inside, closely followed by Kevin.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

It was genius. I slowly opened my window, doing my best to be as stealthy as possible. Once it was open, I stuck a foot out. "Ben?" I yelped and fell back inside. Mom poked her head inside my room, "I was just getting the mail. What are you doing?" I sat up, rubbing my head, "Um… It's a nice day to have one foot outside, don't you think?" She raised an eyebrow, "I guess so… Hey, is that your phone?" I checked my back pocket. Sure enough, my phone was vibrating. She must have heard it when it was vibrating against the floor. I answered, "Hello?"

"Ben! Get over here now!"

"Gwen?"

I glanced at Mom who watched me, leaning against the window sill. "Yeah, it's me. Can you get over here? We're surrounded!" I got to my feet, "Is Kevin with you?"

"Obviously. Now answer the question!"

"Let me ask." I looked at Mom, "Gwen and Zeke are done and Kevin is done with work. Can I hang out with them?" She rubbed her chin, "I don't see why not. Need a ride?"

"Let me see." I lifted the phone, "Where are you guys at?" Silence. I raised an eyebrow, "Gwen? Hello?" I could hear shooting and the growls and chirps of the DNAliens. Suddenly, Kevin's voice yelled, "Gwen! Look out!" I heard Gwen scream then the most blood curdling roar ever. Both Gwen and Kevin's voice shouted at the same; "ZEKE!" Mom raised an eyebrow, "Well?" I hung up and shook my head, "No, it's okay. I can walk. Thanks anyways, Mom." I climbed out of the window past her and walked as calmly as I could down the street and around the corner, slamming down on the Omnitrix as soon as I was out of her field of vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Switched P.O.V.)**

Kevin sighed, "Level 6 alien tech. We were dead from the start." Gwen glared at him, "Be a little optimistic."

"Are you serious? We're encased in nasty slime stuff that came out of THAT." He gestured towards a DNAlien with his head. Gwen closed her eyes and tried breaking free with her own strength. When that didn't work, she tried her magic. As the slime started being destroyed, the DNAliens pointed the level 6 cannon at her. Kevin glanced at her, "What are you doing?"

"Escaping."

"And where will you go? We're stuck on the top of their weather tower."

Gwen rolled her eyes and continued breaking the gunk away. Just as she was able to move freely, the DNAliens fired the cannon. But the blast simply broke off a part of their own tower. Zeke set Gwen down gently on the other side of the tower. The DNAliens growled and moved the cannon so that it was aimed at Zeke. Gwen rubbed the back of her neck, "Kevin wasn't kidding. You are warm." Zeke rolled her eyes, "And I'm still not a heater." She yanked Gwen down, the cannon's blast shooting over their heads. Then she pushed Gwen to the side as another blast shot in between them. Kevin struggled against the gunk, doing his best to break free. Zeke pulled out her sword from her scarf and used it to block a blast that sent her towards the edge. Gwen started firing multiple spells at the DNAliens. "Get Kevin!" Zeke shouted. Gwen nodded and ran around the tower so that she was behind the DNAliens. She waved her hand as magic shredded the gunk off of Kevin. Kevin absorbed the tower, "We need to help Zeke. That cannon is overpowered." Just as he said that, a blast from the cannon knocked Zeke's sword from her hands. She took a step back, her feet planted on the very edge. The DNAliens chirped triumphantly and fired the cannon again. Zeke stepped to the left to dodge and her footing slipped, causing her to fall off of the weather tower. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting to go _splat _on the ground below. But it didn't come. "Got ya!" Zeke opened her eyes to see the giant face of a tan dinosaur with green eyes. It set her down on the ground gently. She looked up at it and saw a green hourglass symbol on its chest, "Ben?"

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

I nodded, "Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?" She nodded and I shrunk down to Humongousaur's normal size, "Are you sure?"

"Why wouldn't I be sure?"

I lightly tapped her right shoulder, causing her to flinch and jump. Her shoulder was literally smoking. Her eyes narrowed, "Guess it still got me." I looked up at the tower, "Gwen and Kevin are still up there, right?" She nodded picking her sword up from of off the ground, "Let's go." I knew better than to tell her she shouldn't go. She'd probably turn me into bite sized alien bits. I grew in size and grabbed onto the base of the weather tower, "I'll bring it down and if Gwen and Kevin can't save themselves, you save them." Zeke nodded and took a couple steps back. I tightened my grip then pulled back on the tower, ripping it from its foundation. It creaked and cords snapped. DNAliens rained down from the top and littered the ground. Kevin and Gwen came down as well. Gwen shot magic at the ground, creating a bouncy cube. She landed on it, bouncing lightly, while Kevin just bounced off it and onto the concrete. The snow storm stopped as I successfully ripped the tower off of its foundation and threw it onto the ground, destroying it. I shrunk down to normal size then turned human, "Is everyone okay?" Kevin rubbed the back of his head, "Define OK." Gwen talked me with a hug, "I'm so glad to see you. How'd you find us? I didn't give a location." I smiled, "I was Jet Ray and I flew around. It's kinda hard to miss a giant storm over the industrial section of town." Zeke had taken her scarf down and grinned at me, "Thanks for the save, Ben." I nodded, "No problem." I then turned to the broken weather tower, "Why would they make one so big? Did you guys figure what they were planning?" Kevin shook his head, "No. They cornered us before we could." I sighed, "Oh well. Let's go get a victory smoothie." Kevin grinned and walked towards his car with Gwen and Zeke in tow, "Agreed. It's nice of you to pay, Tennyson."

"I never said that!"

He laughed and got in the car, "That's what I heard." I groaned and marched to the car, sitting in the back seat with Zeke.

* * *

**The end! Isn't it sad? Yeah, this one is shorter than the first. Oh well.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed and kept your pants on the entire time :3**

**-_ShockScythe_**


End file.
